The Pathology and Tissue Resources Core will provide routine and innovative tissues and materials essential for achieving the aims of the SPORE projects. Routine materials include tumors and non-malignant lung specimens and tumor cell lines. Over 2,000 tumors and 200 cell lines have been banked, and over 4000 aliqouts of tumor or cell line pellets, RNA or DNA or paraffin sections have been distributed to SPORE investigators. Our Aim 1 is to collect, process, store, catalog and distribute routine tissues, both malignant and non-malignant, and relevant data as requested by the various component projects of the SPORE. The tumors fall into three categories. Group one, which constitute our "gold standard" specimens, are from patients from whom extensive materials, clinico-pathological, familial, smoking, carcinogen exposure and other information are available. Over 100 of these cases exist currently, and 75 further cases will be added per year. At the end of the proposal, about 300 of these cases will have at least three years of follow up information. The other categories contribute larger numbers of tumors including small cell lung cancer (SCLC), carcinoids, mesotheliomas, tumors from never smokers and from other countries. Aim 2 is to develop and utilize innovative or unique resources that will aid in the successful completion of the SPORE aims. Innovative materials consist of a) tissue microarrays from our group one cases, b) cell lines from paired SCLC tumors before therapy and at relapse; c) cell lines from paired primary and metastatic NSCLC tumors; c) Short term lung cancer cultures consisting of almost pure tumor cells for microarray and CGH studies; d) cell line microarrays suitable for immunostaining and FISH analyses; e) cultures of immoratalized but non-tumororigenic bronchial epithelial cultures from smokers and never smokers; f) harvests of non-cultured pure epithelial bronchial cells; and g) a bank of 160 preneoplastic biopsies. Aim 3 is to distribute resources and reagents to SPORE investigators and others. Four of our five projects witll utilize CORE materials. Heavy utilization of our routine and innovative materials, and close interactions with the SPORE investigators will greatly aid the successful completion of the aims of our SPORE proposal.